Savin' me
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: If you love me, kiss me, if you don't then drop my hand and walk away. Brock said looking into Reba's eyes.
1. The question

Reba stood in amazement about what had just happened. "He kissed me." Reba whispered through tears. She was so excited that Brock loved her still. "I really can't believe it." Reba said as she closed the door and leaned against it.

Reba shook her head trying to get that image out of her head. "How can you fall for the person who hurt her years before. "All right snap out of it Red." Reba said hitting her head.

"You are such an idiot sometimes." Reba said aloud. "Hey mom." Cheyenne said. "Hey darlin' how are ya?" Reba asked moving toward the couch.

"Who was just here? And why were you yelling?" She asked her mother. "Oh it was your dad and he and BJ had been fighting again. "I thought I'd fixed that problem." Reba said flopping on the couch.

"Yeah well by the looks of things, it may be worse." Cheyenne said. "Yeah well, still it looks like I couldn't fix anything." Reba sighed. "Well you did fix my bike, but then again you were the one who broke it." Cheyenne replied.

"Not helping." Reba said getting up. "Well anyway, you oughta get some sleep, it's about ten o' clock." Cheyenne said looking at her watch. "Good idea." Reba said all ready half way up the stairs.

Reba tossed and turned all night because she couldn't get the feeling of Brock kissing her out of her head. She finally realized sleep wasn't coming and she got up and put her clothes on.

Reba walked downstairs and walked out the door. Reba started walking down the street when she saw there was also someone else walking. "Hello?" Reba said touching the person's shoulder.

"Hey Reba." Brock said whipping around fast. "What the hell are you doing outside at 3 in the morning?" Reba asked. "Why are you?" Brock asked. "I couldn't sleep." Reba said. "Me neither." Brock replied.

"Well there was something that was bothering me." Brock said. "What?"Reba asked. "Well I've been thinking about what's been going on lately, and sadly things with me and BJ aren't working out so well." Brock said.

"Well then you try and fix cause I've done all I can do." Reba said turning to walk back down the street.

"Well, maybe, I don't want it fixed." Brock said taking her hand. Reba bit her lip and gritted her teeth.

Brock came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Ok ok! That's enough." Reba yelled turning around.

"Look, you married BJ cause you loved her more than me! So get it through your skull, you love her, not me!" Reba shouted.

'But Reba, I never did stop loving you, if I could turn back the clock and stopped it all from happening, I would have. I always loved you, even when you were that little brat that wouldn't leave me alone." Brock smiled.

"Yeah well I'm not that kid who fell in love with you anymore." Reba said coldly. She started to walk away when Brock took her hand again and turned her toward him.

"Reba I would give everything up if you'll just love me again. I'm sorry for what happened, but it just happened." Brock said pulling her close to him, so close their bodies were touching.

"If you love me, kiss me, if you don't then drop my hand and walk away." Brock said loking into Reba's eyes.

Reba bit her lip and...

TBC 


	2. Let the rain fall down

Reba bit her lip and dropped his hand and walked away. Reba slammed the door as she walked in the house and dropped down onto the floor in tears. Reba ran to the bathroom quickly and threw up. She couldn't contain herself, she was so upset, she tried to tell the truth, but the truth wouldn't come out. 

Reba walked out of the bathroom and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Mrs. H?" Van asked groggily. "What is it?" Reba asked. "What the hell you doin' up at 5 in the morning? You like ready to go to work or what?" Van asked walking into the kitchen.

"I was hungry." Reba lied. "Yeah well, you need to go back to bed, we got a house to show and if you make those people mad, you're gonna make me mad." Van said. "Ok, I'll try." Reba said walking into the living room and flopping on the couch.

"Night Van." Reba said curling up on the couch "Night." Van answered walking back upstairs.

Reba was running through the rain and darkness and she saw a ledge and almost fell, but stopped herself before she fell. "If you love me kiss me, if you don't walk away." Brock's voice said at a distance.

Then she saw herself dropping his hand and running away. "Reba! Please don't go." Brock whispered. "I'm right here!" Reba yelled but her voice echoed through the darkness and he couldn't here her.

She ran towards him and was right in front of him, but he couldn't see her. "I'm right here!" Reba screamed. He walked right past her into the darkness.

"I'm right here! I'm right here!" Reba screamed. "Mrs. H!" Van yelled. I'm.. right.. here." Reba whispered. "Wake up!" Van said.

Reba shot up and nearly bumpped heads with Van. "Are you ok?" Van asked. "No, I had a nightmare." Reba replied. "Well you can tell me all about it on our way to work." Van said handing her a cup of coffee.

"Ok." Reba said getting up. She walked upstairs and changed into her clothes and came backstairs and Van was waiting at the door. "Ready?" Van asked. "Yeah, let's go." Reba said.

When they arrived at the house two cars were parked outside. "Ok ready?" Van asked. Reba touched her head as if having a headache and nodded. "Yeah, but let's hurry, I'm not feeling well." She said getting out of the car.

Reba and Van started telling the buyers about the house, but Van could tell something was wrong with his mother in law. He watched her shake her head really fast and then look at the exact same spot she'd been looking at for a while.

"What does she see?" Van aked himself. "Mrs. H, why don't you stay down here and rest, and I'll show the Smiths the upstairs?" Van said. "Yeah, good idea." Reba said.

Van was showing the people the upstairs when he heard a scream come from downstairs. Van literally slid down the rail when he sw Reba about to drop to the floor. He caught her just before she fell.

"Mrs. H, I think you'd better go home, hang on and I'll drive you." Van said sitting her down on the couch. Reba sighed and tried to calm down when Van walked downstairs again.

"I talked to the smiths, they're gonna bye the house, so if you wanna get going, let's go." Van said helping Reba up. He held her up the entire way to the car. "Jeez, you're heavy for being so small." Van said helping her into the passenger side.

Reba slept most of the way to the house and was still asleep when Van pulled into the driveway. "All right Mrs. H... Mrs. H?" Van asked. Reba was still in deep sleep, in some sort of trance of some sort.

"Aww man!" Van yelled knowing he would have to carry her into the house. Van carried Reba into the house and had to nearly kick the door off it's hinges to get in. Van layed Reba down on the couch and whisper yelled "Cheyenne!" "What is it?" Cheyenne asked.

"Your mother is either sick, or having trouble sleeping, because, last night she was throwing up in the bathroom, today she was saying I'm right here and then she almost fell when I was with a client." Van said.

"That's weird, Barbra Jean said that Dad was doing the same thing, but only he was worse. He would always be saying I lost it when he would wake up. I'm starting to get worried, maybe we oughta keep them together and see what happens." Cheyenne said.

"Good idea, but promise me one thing." Van said. "What?" "Don't make me carry him over here." Van said rubbing his back. Cheyenne started laughing and they started to plan what they would do.

Let's go back

Back to the beginning

Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect

Trying to fit a square into a circle

Was no lie

I defy

[Chorus:

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away

My sanity

'Cause I wanna feel the thunder

I wanna scream

Let the rain fall down

I'm comimg clean, I'm coming clean

I'm shedding

Shedding every color

Trying to find a pigment of truth

Beneath my skin

'Cause different

Doesn't feel so different

And going out is better

Then always staying in

Feel the wind

[Chorus:

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away

My sanity

'Cause I wanna feel the thunder

I wanna scream

Let the rain fall down

I'm comimg clean, I'm coming clean

I'm coming clean

Let the rain fall

Let the rain fall

I'm coming clean

[Chorus:

Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away

My sanity

'Cause I wanna feel the thunder

I wanna scream

Let the rain fall down

I'm comimg clean, I'm coming clean

Let's go back

Back to the beginning

* * *

What do yall think Reba was screaming about when she was at that house? 


	3. Savin' Me

It's here! the long awaited chapter of Savin' me! thank you, thank you (Bows a bunch of times and walks off stage.)

* * *

"Ok Mrs. H." Van said as he put the suitcases in the car. "We'll have our cells on if you need us, and if you need someone closer, ask dad." Cheyenne said getting into the car. 

"Ok you guys have fun!" Reba said as they drove away. Over at BJ and Brock's, BJ was getting ready to leave for a Seminar with her church.

"I'll be back in a few days." BJ said throwing some stuff in her suitcase. "Ok." Brock murmerred. "I'll see ya later." Barbra Jean said as she walked out the door and got into her car.

Reba was washing dishes when Brock walked in at 8 o' clock that night. "Hey Reba." Brock said. "Hey Brock." Reba replied shaking off the water. "So what are you doin'?" Brock asked. "I'll give you three guesses." Reba said with a hint of sarcasam.

"Ooookaaay then, well if you need anything just holler." The power suddenly went off and Reba hollered "Turn the lights back on!" "I wish I could, but I can't see." Brock said. "Well your close enough to me." Reba said. "Reba, give me your hand." Brock touched something he wasn't supposed to.

"Brock! That is not my hand! This is." Reba grabbed his hand and flicked him on the head. "Oww!" Brock screamed. "What was that for?" "You can figure it out with your half brain!" Reba yelled. "All right! Yelling at each other isn't gonna help anything, so let's try and find the couch." Brock said leading her through the dark.

"Ok crash Ow!" Brock yelled tripping on something. Reba choked back a laugh and tried to pat her way around the room. "Ah ha!" Reba said and she didn't see Brock behind her and she hit him in the face.

"Dude! This isn't hit me time!" Brock yelled. "Well it felt good to hit you, I been wanting to forever. I think I may do it again." Reba said pretending to turn around. Brock put a picture frame in front of his face and he could see a little picture sticking out of the side.

"What's this?" Brock asked himself. Reba patted around for a lighter and found one and lit up. "And the Lord said let thre be lite and vwalla! There is light!" Reba smiled. Brock rolled his eyes and grabbed the other lighter from her.

Brock lit up and unfolded the photograph while Reba walked upstairs to grab a candle. It was a picture taken about a year ago and Reba was leaning her head on his shoulder. "I remember this, that was the same day she slammed me into the pavement." Brock laughed.

"Found a candle!" Reba's voice echoed down the stairs. Brock put the picture in his back pocket and saw her walking down the steps. She had the candle lit and her face was barely visible.

"Here ya go." Reba said handing him the candle. Reba lit it and it filled the room with light. Shadows of the two filled the room and Brock saw she was even more beautiful by candlelight.

"Wow... It sure is bright in here now." Brock laughed trying to cover up what he was going to say. "Yeah, it is." Rebas aid looking at the shadows. Reba noticed her's and Brock's were combined.

"Hey, I actually remembered, I have something I got to do, uhh, sit down and enjoy the dark." Reba chuckled nervously. "Oh yeah, what fun." Brock said sarcastically as Reba ran into the kitchen. "Where is someone to talk to when you need them?" Reba asked leaning on the counter.

Reba grabbed a glass off the counter and poured her a glass of water and gulped it down, because it was beginning to get hot in the house with the candles on.

"You ok?" Brock asked when he saw Reba about to pass out on the counter from the heat.

"It's hot with those dern candles." Reba sighed. "Well it is pretty stuffy in here, I'll blow some of them out, maybe that'll make it better." Brock said walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Reba's boots made clip clop noises as she walked into the living room and started to blow a few of the candles out.

Reba saw there was only a few more she could blow out and headed for the dining room table. Brock had the same idea in mind and started walking over that way to. Reba was on one side of the table, and Brock was on the other and they decided to blow out the candles together.

Reba had to climb on the table to blow one out. "Ready?" Reba asked. "Yep." Brock replied. The two of them blew out the candles and they didn't realize how close they were until they looked up and saw they were only two inches apart.

Brock and Reba leaned in and their lips locked and Reba put her arms around Brock's neck.

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth savin' me

Brock picked Reba up off the table and pushed her up against the wall and deepened the kiss.

And all I need is you

Come please I'm callin'

And oh, I scream for you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Brock kissed her neck and Reba smiled with delight. After 7 years, she believed he didn't care for her anymore, but the way they were acting, she knew now she loved him.

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

And say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth savin' me

Hurry I'm fallin'

And say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth savin' me.


	4. What?

Reba woke up the next morning in her bed and Brock's arms were clinging to her.

Reba yawned and blinked a couple of times to see what had happened. "Ok let me see here, if Brock's in my bed, then we must have, uh oh." Reba said wishing she hadn't waken up.

Reba about felt like banging her head on the bed board, until she saw that Brock was moving. "Jeez, what the hell am I gonna do now?" Reba asked silently.

His grip around her waist tightened as he sat up. "Morning." He said. "Damn it." Reba said lowly. "Brock, we are gonna be in so much trouble." Rebas aid.

"Why? No one's gonna be back for another day." Brock smiled. "Yes, but still, that was crazy! We are divorced, your clothes shouldn't be tumblin' around with mine anymore." Reba got up and walked into the bathroom and took a shower.

"God, what the hell am I gonna do?" Reba asked herself. "Well first I better get dressed." Reba said grabbing the towel of the rack.

Reba grabbed some jeans and a shirt and slipped them on and rushed downstairs and Brock was all ready dressed and was looking outside.

"Reba?" Brock asked. "What?" "Should Van and Cheyenne's car be pulling up in the driveway?" "Oh shoot!" Reba yelled. "It'sa ll right, I'll go out the back door." Brock said halfway running through the kitchen.

Reba jumped over the backside of the couch and sat down, pretending to be asleep. "Aww look Van, mom's asleep." Cheyenne said putting her bags down. "How'd she end up down here, and why is the back door open?" Van asked.

"Grr." Reba said. Cheyenne heard the noise and knew her mother wasn't asleep. "Ok mom, surprise!" Cheyenne said.

"I was gonna scare you, but I guess I dozed off." Reba lied.

"Yeah right." Cheyenne said. "So Mrs. H, did you miss us?" Van asked hugging her. Van immediatly smellled that Brock was on her clothes, he knew something had happened.

"So how's Mr. H?" Van asked. "I guess he's all right, I haven't seen him all day." Reba lied again.

"Mrs. H, don't lie to us, because I can smell Mr. H on your clothes." Van said out of the blue. "Mom?" Cheyenne asked. "Ok, you caught me, I'm sorry." Reba said hanging her head.

"Why did you lie?" Cheyenne asked. "Because I don't want to be the other woman to the other woman, that's weird even for our family." Reba said. "You do know dad and Barbra Jean are getting a divorce, right?" Cheyenne asked.

"They are?" Reba and Van asked at the same time. "Uh huh." Cheyenne nodded.

"Oh, that's horrible." Reba said changing her tone quickly. "Yeah right, I'm sure you're happy." Van said. "No I'm not Van, I regret what happened last night ok?" Reba said about to cry.

Van sat next to her as she startd to cry into her hands. "It's ok Mrs. H, you know what you should do? You oughta see if Mr. H could move in." Van suggested.

"That's the smartest thing you've ever thought of Van." Reba said. Reba got up and slipped her boots on and walked outside.

"You're stupid Van." Cheyene said. "Why?" Van asked. "You told mom to ask dad to move in with us! Are you crazy!?" Cheyenne yelled. "Yeah Cheyenne, your dad and your mom deserve to be together, they love each other and no matter what you do, they always will." Van said sternly.

"Fine! But remember this, if he hurts her again, I blame YOU!" Cheyenne yelled teasingly. Van pulled her into a hug and they went home because Elizabeth was ready to go.

Reba knocked on BJ and Brock's house and she heard screaming and yelling coming from inside.

"You get the hell out of my house!" She heard BJ yell, then suddenly Brock fell out the door and landed right on Reba.

"Ouch!" Reba yelled. "Sorry." Brock said getting up and then helping her up. "What's goin' on?" Reba asked.

"BJ asked me for a divorce, it's so weird." Brock said racking in his brain. "Well, since you seemed to have been kicked out, you wanna come and live at my house?" Reba asked.

"You'd really let me?" Brock asked. "Yeah, you could sleep on the couch." Reba said.

"OK deal." Brock said. Reba took his hand in her own and all the way back to her house, she held his hand for dear life.

Brock's divorce papers came in the mail and the divorce was final in about two months. Reba and Brock began to date and Reba let Brock stay in her room, but one night, they went a little too far and Reba began to get sick.

"Brock, I think I need to go to the hospital, I've been getting sicker and sicker." Reba said clutching her stomache. "Ok, let's go." Brock said.

They arrived at the hospital in less than 20 minutes and Brock had to carry her in because Reba had fainted.

The nurses and doctor put Reba on a stretcher and rushed her to the back, leaving Brock alone in the waiting room.

Brock sat on a chair and put his head in his hands. "Lord, let her be ok." Brock prayed silently.

"Are you all right?" Someone asked touching his shoulder. Brock looked quickly and through his tears he saw a blonde haired girl with red highlights. "Yeah, I'll be ok." Brock sniffed.

"Don't worry, she's gonna be ok." The girl said getting up. "What's your name? I seem to know you from somewhere." Brock asked. "My name is Kaylin, and you do know me, but not in this life." Kaylin replied.

Kaylin walked down the hallway and stopped. She winked at Brock and walked through a wall. Brock shook his head and started watching the t.v.

A nurse that had wheeled Reba in walked out of the double doors and lookeda round for Brock. "Over here." Brock said getting up. "You can see her now, and the doctor has something he wants to tell you." The nurse said showing him the way.

Reba was looking at the door when they walked in. Brock rushed over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Are you Dr. Brock Hart?" Dr. Harper asked coming in the door. "Yes sir." Brock answered. "Reba are you feeling ok?" Dr. Harper asked. "Yeah, just a little dizzy." Reba laughed.

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news for you two." The doctor said.

"The good news is, that Reba here, is going to have a baby." Reba and Brock smiled at one another, but the doctor's face had turned grim. "The bad news is, if she keeps it, she will die, and if she doesn't she will live." Brock and Reba's faces went from happy to sad as they wondered what they were going to do.

Prison gates won't open up for me

On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'

Oh, I reach for you

Well I'm terrified of these four walls

These iron bars can't hold my soul in

All I need is you

Come please I'm callin'

And oh I scream for you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me

With these broken wings I'm fallin'

And all I see is you

These city walls ain't got no love for me

I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story

And oh I scream for you

Come please I'm callin'

And all I need from you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin'

All I need is you

Come please I'm callin'

And oh, I scream for you

Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin'

Ok that's the end of Savin' Me, expect another story by me soon, it may be the sequel, I haven't made up my mind yet. MUHAHAHA! Thanks for reading! (Come to the dark side, we have cookies!) 


End file.
